Dan's old life
by kitty12309
Summary: When an old friend from Dan's past with trouble for both of them and a warning with them. Will Dan's friend be adopted by one of the BWGs family? Which one? R&R please and thank you
1. Chapter 1: Preface of story

Sadly I don't own Dan Mangan nor his friends.

Hi I'm Kitty12309...Man I have been an author for 3 years! Anyway this is about our former gang member! Dan has a big secret about his old life!

I was totally going to post this on Fanfiction….Thursday but the ice storm knocked out my power and internet. So so sorry. Lots of love xoxo Kitty12309

(((((((((()))))))))))))())))))()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

I sighed. Bay had warned me that Luke's younger sister and brother are coming after all of us gang members! I have to get there before they do. I flipped my long blonde with colored hair you never know which color it is. I giggled at the man that had fallen down. I gaved him the bird. He glared at me. The woman looked at me. I raced on the train. It started to go.

Meanwhile….

Trixie Belden and Helen Belden, Trixie's mom or as her family calls her moms were weeding the garden. Trixie lives with her parents, Peter and Helen Belden with her older brothers Brian and Mart along with her youngest brother Bobby. Then a young girl came up and stopped.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find a Daniel Mangan at?" She asked the Belden's girls. Helen noded yes.

"He should be at the Wheelers with his uncle Bill Reagan." The older Belden girl said to the younger girl. She followed where the lady told her where he maybe at.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Simone's Point of view….

I saw a guy with his ass in my face once I had walked in the place where Dan should had been at.

"Nice ass Mangan." I teased my best buddy in my whole life. He turned around and saw me.

"Simone Richardson. Nice face." He teased back. I glared at him.

"Wise-ass." I shooted back at him. Then I remembered why I came down here.

"Dan….Luke's younger brother and sister is coming down to kill both of us." I said to him,"I'm not joking, Dan they are both coming to kill us!" He looked at me.

"We need to go to my uncle about this." He said to me alarmed. I gaved him the -I-so-don't-care-look. We both headed to the house where the older and younger girls was at when I came looking for Dan. We walked in. A red headed young man is sitting with a group of people. One of the girls I had seen earlier turned and saw me and Dan.

"Hi again….I never got your name." She said to me.

"Simone Richardson," Dan said to the girl. I glared at him.

"I can talk you dough dough." I said to my friend. He looked at me.

"Before I was interrupted, Luke from Crowheads….Younger brother and sister is after us." The young red headed turned around.

"And this young lady how does she fit in?" He asked Dan. I innocently looked at Dan.

"Stop, that." He said to me.

"Stop what?" I asked him. He gave me the you-know- what-look. I snorted. Dan shoved me in my shoulder. I shoved him back. I smacked his arm like crazy.

"Ya know that I can take ya down Mangan." I stated to Dan. He moved by the young red headed.

"I was or am in his old gang…..I don't care which one ya'll use but anywho…." I said. Dan rolled his eyes at me. I pulled my hair back in a messy hair bun. I giggled at something that me and Dan had done in the city.

"Hey Dan remember when we did our thing?" I asked my buddy. He smirked at me…Then nodded yes slowly. I smirked back at him. A blonde with blue eyes boy looked at me.

"Gee you both must grew up with each other."

"Yup, he bugged me to become his friend. We lived next door. I lived with my mom and grandma. My dad and grandpa died 6 years ago." I said to them all.

"I'm Mrs. Belden, I'm the one who showed you where Dan was at." Mrs. Belden smiled at me. I gave her a small smile. My hair was shorter when Dan had known me. My mom and grandma died 1 month after Dan's dad did.

I hope you guys like….If you guys see any mistakes please let me know.

xoxoxox Kitty12309


	2. Chapter 2: Cookies and Milk

_I thought that would right you guys another chapter...Since I'm going to busy on Saturday….._

**Dan looked at me.**

"**Did you warn the others?" He asked.**

"**Yep and yep and yep. I did Tombo and Thea." I said. He frowns. **

"**I'm last basicly." I glared at him. **

"**Well….Not really the cops." I said to him. He looked at me, and nodded his head. I smirked at him. **

"**Oh...Simone Richardson meet Mr. and Mrs. Belden and their children in order Brian, and Mart, and Trixie and Bobby. The red headed young man is my uncle Bill, the other younger red headed name is Jim Frayne." Dan said to me,"Then Jim's younger sister Honey Wheeler and their parents Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler and Diana and hers 4 younger brothers and sisters and hers parents Mr. and Mrs. Lynch." I waved. I loved hanging with Diana. She reminds me of my mom a little bit. Diana asked her parents if I can stay with them and they agreed. Now we are both sitting in hers room watching '**_**13 going on to 30'**_**. We both love, love that movie. Once we finished the movie we headed downstairs to get the cookies that Mrs. Lynch made for us. I feel like I'm safe with them all. I munched on the cookie that I had before I ate it. I started to feel funny. I can't swallow my throat it's closing up! I fell down, holding my glass of milk.**

**999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

_Sorry of the sort chapter update later guys_

_xoxoxoxo Kitty12309_


End file.
